Into the gym
by VkLord
Summary: Mycroft encuentra un día que su figura ya no es la que debería. Su obvia decisión es acudir al gimnasio. Lo que no entraba en sus planes de ninguna de las maneras era encontrar allí alguien tan interesante. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked. Slash. AU. Lemon (si no gustas no leas, por favor).


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **Notas:** Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked _._

 **Advertencias: Slash. AU. Lemon (si no gustas no leas, por favor).**

 **Beta:** Nobody… I´m alone… (T_T)

oOo

" **Into the gym"**

Para Mycroft Holmes cada vez que atravesaba la puerta giratoria del Lax London Wall era todo un logro. No solo porque fuera uno de los más prestigiosos gimnasios de Londres, sino porque cada día tenía que tomar mucho de su fuerza de voluntad para entrar.

A sus veinte años, ya tenía una prometedora carrera política ante él, con largas reuniones con altos cargos del gobierno, y una vida social casi inexistente. Hacía tiempo que es su ropero ya no había más que trajes de tres piezas, de la mejor calidad que su bolsillo se podía permitir, ya que una vez leyó algo que se le quedó grabado para siempre en el cerebro convirtiéndolo en un mantra "Vístete para el trabajo que quieres, no para el que tienes ".

El problema llegó cuando al poco tiempo, allí donde nunca había existido ni un poco de grasa, porque él siempre había sido un joven muy delgado; comenzó a aparecer una curva que se notaba incluso vistiendo sus preciosos chalecos. No podía evitar mirarse al espejo una y otra vez, de frente, de lado, metiendo tripa, sacándola, aquello solo era un anticipo de lo que iba a suceder, su cuerpo estaría abocado a ello, a no ser…

Buscó un hueco diario, uno que pudiera cumplir cada día, y descubrió el amplio horario que tenían los gimnasios de Londres. Necesitaría al menos dos horas, una para ejercitarse y otra solo para los obligatorios desplazamientos. Así es como él funcionaba, a base de una apretada agenda, donde todo se realizaba y nada quedaba para el día siguiente. Incluyó cada día una sesión de nueve a once de la noche.

El primer día fue claramente el peor, no conocía el lugar y jamás consideró que los vestuarios fueran sitios con tan poca privacidad, únicamente las duchas lo eran. Aquello iba a ser realmente vergonzoso, no le gustaba la idea de mostrarse en público. Agradeció sobremanera el que a esas horas no hubiera más que un pequeño grupo de personas, que como él, no podían exigir mucho a su horario. No pudo cambiarse allí mismo, delante de aquel ir y venir de personas. Estaba totalmente paralizado sentado en un banco, hasta que decidió cambiarse dentro del WC. Al salir de ellos, miró a ver si alguien lo había estado observando pero al parecer nadie prestaba atención.

Al acabar su primera sesión de maquinas, sus piernas apenas si le funcionaban, era realmente vergonzoso el cómo se tambaleaban cada vez que echaba un pie hacia los vestuarios. Aquello había sido más complicado de lo que en un principio consideró, mucho más duro. Había observado que las demás personas llevaban cascos con música, tal vez el también debería de hacer eso, debía conseguirse uno de aquellos aparatos. Tal vez mezclando el trabajo y el placer de la buena música aquello sea más fácil de realizar,

Los días siguientes necesitó de toda su capacidad de autocontrol, para acudir de nuevo a aquel centro, cambiarse y ejercitarse. Pero de todo, lo que peor llevaba era el momento de la ducha. El era incapaz de irse de allí con aquella ropa, y jamás se colocaría su caro vestuario con la piel sudada. Así que inevitablemente debía de ducharse. Hacía tiempo sentado en una banca, hasta que la última persona abandonaba el vestuario y entonces entraba él, tal vez con el tiempo lograra conseguir que aquello no le molestase, que pudiera mostrar su piel nívea en público sin temor a ser observado, pero ese no era el día.

— ¡Uhm, dios, si…! — no pudo evitar emitir ciertas palabras de gusto, al notar como el agua caliente comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, llevándose no solo el sudor, sino también la tensión de sus músculos. Cerró los ojos y dejó que le cayera por el rostro, para pasar posteriormente al cuello — mmmm… sí.

Cuando al fin salió de tan larga ducha, no esperaba toparse con nadie allí, se suponía que todo el mundo había salido hacía como unos diez minutos, al menos todo el mundo que él tenía perfectamente controlado, el banquero, el corredor de bolsa, el estudiante de derecho, el gigoló… allí no debía de quedar más que el personal de la puerta que esperaba a que fuera la hora de cierre. Así que Mycroft salió de la ducha, con el pelo alborotado y únicamente envuelto con una toalla a la cintura.

No pudo evitar parar en seco y mirar aquel que no le apartaba la mirada de encima, era incapaz de actuar con naturalidad expuesto de aquella manera. Y aquel hombre no paraba de pasear la mirada por su cuerpo, _¿es que acaso no sabía lo que era el decoro?_ Mycroft no pudo más que carraspear, con claro gesto de incomodidad y aquel hombre levantó la vista hasta sus ojos.

— ¡Oh, perdone!— dijo apartando rápidamente la mirada, algo avergonzado— Yo no esperaba ya ver a nadie aquí, pero en cuanto entré y te escuché, pensé que era otra persona, lo lamento…

—Yo tampoco esperaba que hubiera nadie aquí, de hecho creo que el centro está a punto de cerrar, tal vez no debería estar cambiándose, ¿no cree?

Aquel hombre de piel morena, empezaba a cambiarse de ropa frente a él, sin ninguna vergüenza. Su cuerpo estaba bien moldeado, y Mycroft actuó exactamente como lo había hecho aquel solo segundos antes. Paseó su mirada por todo su contorno, tenía un cuerpo bonito sin duda, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara antes de hablar.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero Thompson —dijo señalando hacia fuera, como si desde allí se pudiera ver la mesa de entrada — es un amigo, y a veces me deja entrar y dar unos largos a la piscina. Espero nos guarde el secreto —le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—Por supuesto, no se preocupe— Mycroft le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa cortes.

—Perfecto entonces…— en ese momento aquel hombre bajó sus pantalones y su ropa interior mientras se colocaba algo parecido a un bañador, tal vez demasiado pequeño; y Mycroft tuvo que girar su cara, había visto demasiado y no es que le fuera desagradable a la vista, es que era demasiado agradable y un pequeño rubor comenzaba a subir por su rostro, sabía que sería demasiado obvio dado el color blanquecino de su piel, así que intentó ocultar su cara de aquel hombre, hasta que prácticamente salía corriendo del vestuario pero paró en la puerta — por cierto, soy Greg.

—Holmes, Mycroft Holmes—Mycroft era demasiado educado, como para no contestar, o como para hacerlo sin girarse, mostrando o no el rubor de su cara.

—Un placer Mycroft, espero volver a verlo otra vez — Greg le guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo, para segundo después llegara hasta sus oídos el sonido de un chapuzón en la piscina.

Mycroft se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, quería salir de allí inmediatamente, había sido una situación cuanto menos incómoda. Pero no podía negar que el hecho de poder ver aquella sonrisa otra vez, le animaba a ir al día siguiente.

oOo

Pasó toda una semana hasta que lo volvió a ver, una semana mirando a todas partes buscando su cara, una semana en que cada sombra que aparecía por un lateral pensaba que sería él. Pero no fue así, los días había pasado y aquel chico, Greg, no era ahora más que un recuerdo, tal vez una ilusión rota. No sabía bien el motivo, por el cual había creído que lo vería al día siguiente, o al otro, pero al terminar la semana y no volver a encontrarlo, y sentir aquella desazón, aquel pequeño vacío, comenzó a considerar que había hecho aquel chico. Tal vez fue su sonrisa, su mirada o su poco pudor, lo que lo había encandilado.

Lo único cierto es que ahí estaba él, tras su sesión, sentado en la banca del vestuario y pensando en alguien que tal vez ya nunca más volvería a ver.

— ¡Ey, Myc!—de repente un movimiento a su lado lo sacó de su embelesamiento. — Ha sido una semana complicada, demasiados casos y muy pocas manos...

Y ahí estaba, aquel joven sentado a su lado, con aquella hermosa sonrisa y tratándolo como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, e incluso parecía que le intentaba dar explicaciones de su ausencia. No sabe de dónde, ni porque, nacía aquella sensación en su pecho, esa que le obligó a mirarlo y sonreír con sinceridad, esa que le obligó a decir la verdad…

—Te esperé cada día, pero supongo que eres un hombre ocupado. ¿Casos eh? Policía entonces.

—Teniente, y estudiando para Inspector de hecho— un pequeño silencio se extendió entre ellos, uno que fue más notable en cuanto la última persona abandonaba el vestuario— entonces, ¿me esperabas? ¿Has traído bañador?

Mycroft se quedó mirando a aquellos ojos por un momento, considerando si aquello era buena idea, había traído bañador cada día y aunque en un primer momento le pareció una tontería, ahora la idea le asustaba más que otra cosa. Pese a todo asintió y el rubor cubrió su rostro, pero esta vez no lo escondió. Greg lo miraba con adoración, de una manera que él jamás había notado en nadie.

—Pues, venga, póntelo — Greg no dejaba de mirarlo con ahora una mirada traviesa, acaso pretendía que lo hiciera allí, delante de él. Que bajara su ropa y se mostrara, sin recato. No, él era Mycroft Holmes y no haría aquello.

Levantó una ceja, ante aquella osadía, tomó su bañador y se metió en los WC para cambiarse. Aquello provocó una carcajada en Greg, pero no pudo enfadarse con él. A cambio, salió únicamente con su bañador, y al ver como Greg dejaba de reírse al instante, para observarlo ahora ya serio, supo que no era algo unidireccional lo que sentía, y mucho menos tras ser testigo de cómo su pupila se agrandaba.

Meterse en el agua de la piscina, fue refrescante. Nunca antes lo había hecho, siempre había demasiada gente, todos mirando. No le gustaba nada sentirse observado. Pero hoy, a esas horas, no estaban más que ellos dos.

Debía de confesar que él no era un gran nadador, y mucho menos después de la sesión de bicicleta que se acababa de dar, apenas si pudo dar una vuelta a la piscina, y luego simplemente se deleitó viendo a Greg dar una vuelta tras otra sin parar, mostrando una gran técnica, que hizo que Mycroft lo mirara totalmente cautivado.

No se cansaba de mirar como los músculos de su espalda se tensaban en cada nueva brazada, ni en como aparecía su cara por un lateral para abrir ligeramente los labios y tomar una nueva respiración. Era como si tuviera la capacidad de verlo todo en cámara lenta, disfrutando del espectáculo, o mejor dicho, del espectacular chico que tenía frente a él.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que al fin, dio por concluido su ejercicio y se acercó a Mycroft. Desapareció bajo el agua, para reaparecer a su lado, muy cerca. Se quitó las pequeñas gafas que cubrían sus ojos y le sonrió, mientras intentaba controlar su respiración por el ejercicio. Era un conjunto demasiado atractivo como para que Mycroft pudiera disimular, y más desde tan cerca, tanto que sentía sobre la piel húmeda de su cara cada nueva respiración de Greg, y no podía dejar de mirar su piel sonrojada, y esos labios entreabiertos y húmedos.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Mycroft?

—Eres un poco creído, ¿no, Gregory? —Mycroft se mordió ligeramente el labio, era una conversación absurda, pero llena de un magnetismo que le hacía prácticamente temblar ante la expectativa.

—Solo un poco…— le dedicó una sonrisa temerosa, justo antes de unir sus labios en un simple roce, esperando a ver cuál sería la reacción del otro.

Mycroft no pudo más que suspirar ante el contacto de los labios de Greg sobre los suyos, tan cálidos, tan suaves…y comenzó a deslizar sus labios contra los contrarios, deleitándose del roce y suspirando una y otra vez. Estaba dando un permiso silencioso, y Greg presionó su cuerpo contra la pared de la piscina y Mycroft no pudo más que gemir ante el contacto. Un gemido que Greg atrapó entre sus labios, necesitado de profundizar aquel beso, pidió entrada lamiendo los labios de Mycroft y eso fue demasiado. Mycroft rodeó su cuello con las manos, y su cuerpo con las piernas, mientras permitía que entrara en su boca y lo saboreara por completo.

Greg los sujetaba al borde de la piscina con una mano, mientras con la otra recorría la espala de Mycroft, acariciando esa delicada piel que desde un primer momento llamó su atención. Su mano fue bajando mientras saboreaba cada rincón de la boca de aquella deliciosa boca, hasta llegar a la línea del bañador, y la coló por dentro. Mycroft no pudo más que gemir ante aquello, lo deseaba tanto; desde aquel primer día había deseado sus labios y su cuerpo perfecto. Los había imaginado en muchas posturas, pero nunca pensó en que terminarían así, flotando en el agua, rozando sus cuerpos con ansia de más.

La mano de Greg manoseaba sus nalgas de una manera que le hacían friccionarse contra él una y otra vez. Ya era incapaz de aplacar los gemidos que se escapaban de su garganta, ni de intentar esconder la tremenda excitación que tenía. Bueno que tenían, porque aquello no era solo suyo, como tampoco eran solo suyos los gemidos que inundaban el local. Ni siquiera pensaban en que podían ser vistos, ni mucho menos oídos, en ese momento solo existían ellos dos, sus manos, sus cuerpos, sus caricias…

Greg bajó su bañador y dejó expuesta su excitación, que reclamaba ya dolorosamente por atención. Sacó la mano del bañador de Mycroft y se aferró al borde del mismo, solo un segundo al cruzar sus miradas le bastó para tener la autorización para quitárselo, y no tardó nada en hacerlo. Se soltó un momento y se sumergió en el agua, llevándose con él la prenda de Mycroft. Pero lejos de subir, y sin dejar tiempo a que Mycroft asimilara lo que iba a suceder, lo tomo en su boca tan profundo como pudo, una y otra vez, mientras sus pulmones se lo permitieron, haciendo que Mycroft gimiera tal vez demasiado alto.

Al emerger, obtuvo la imagen de un Mycroft al borde del éxtasis, con su boca abierta, sonrojado, y la mirada perdida en el techo. Se acercó y le hizo pasar las piernas por su cadera, mientras acariciaba gentilmente su rostro. Paseó unos dedos por sus labios entreabiertos y acto seguido le mordisqueó el labio inferior. Dios había deseado tenerlo así desde aquel día que lo vio salir únicamente con aquella toalla, era lo más bello que había visto nunca y ahí lo tenía, todo para él, y quería poseerlo para siempre.

La preparación fue escasa, apenas un par de dedos, pero no podían tentar demasiado a la suerte, o a la buena fe del amigo de Greg. Esperaba que el estar rodeados de agua, ayudara algo, se equivocaron. La primera intrusión costó demasiado, la cara de Mycroft delataba un dolor, que Greg no podía soportar, beso su rostro una y otra vez, mientras movía con cuidado su cadera, introduciéndose lentamente, permitiendo que el cuerpo de Mycroft se acostumbrara. Costó un poquito, pero al fin Mycroft comenzó a gemir de placer, una y otra vez, y a mover su cadera para aumentar la fuerza de las embestidas. Greg no podía más que sujetarlos para no hundirse, mientras que era Mycroft quien se movía sin parar, proporcionándoles un placer extremo, retorciendo su cuerpo una y otra vez, llevando a Greg al límite, haciéndolo gemir como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho. Ambos prácticamente gritaron de placer, cuando sus cuerpos llegaron al éxtasis, y se aferraron con fuerza el uno al otro para evitar hundirse.

Aquella había sido la experiencia más excitante de sus vidas, y por supuesto que ninguno de los dos dejarías que aquella fuera la última. Se habían encontrado, y ya nada ni nadie los separaría.

oOo

 **N/A:** Un beso a todo el mundo, espero que les haya gustado mi aportación al Rally.

Y por supuesto que me dejen saberlo.

Besos y feliz agosto a todos.


End file.
